1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a touch screen display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various types of display devices, such as organic light emitting displays, liquid crystal display devices, and plasma display devices, are in widespread use.
When these display devices output a predetermined image or characters for a long time, particular pixels may deteriorate to generate an afterimage.
To avoid the generation of the afterimage, pixel shifting technology is being used by periodically moving an image when displaying the image on a display panel. When an image is moved at a predetermined period when displayed on the display panel, the same data may not be output to the same pixels for a long time, which may reduce or prevent the deterioration of pixels.
For example, a display device may generate new image data by interpolating image data before movement and image data after movement by pixel shifting technology. However, to generate the new image data, the display device may need to separately store the image data before movement and the image data after movement in a memory, which may lead to increase in manufacturing costs.
The above information discussed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art that is already known to a person having ordinary skill in the art.